Saint Seiya R: Prólogo y Capitulo 0
by Kshi
Summary: Despues de la terrible batalla contra Hades... Una nueva amenaza llega a nuestro mundo...


Saint Seiya R  
  
Por: K@shi  
  
Fanfic basado en los personajes de la serie de manga y anime Saint Seiya, creada por Masami Kurumada.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la era mitológica existieron unos jóvenes cuya misión era proteger a la diosa Griega Atenea. Dichos jóvenes, que reciben el nombre de Caballeros de Atenea, podían desgarrar el aire con su puño y romper la tierra con sus patadas.  
  
El presidente de la fundación Grad, Mitsumasa Kido, envió a 10 jóvenes a diferentes puntos del planeta para que se formaran como Caballeros y para que posteriormente pudieran proteger a la reencarnación de Atenea, Saori, y proteger la Tierra de las fuerzas de mal...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prólogo:  
  
En algun lugar, sobre una gran montaña, existe una gran torre, sobre la cual se encuentra un sucio anciano calvo y de largas barbas vestido de gris y con unas polvosas sandalias en los pies, ademas de que sostiene un viejo reloj de arena en una de sus manos...  
  
-El anciano observa el Gran Eclipse y sonrie-  
Anciano: Ya casi es hora... Jejejeje... Si... Ya casi es... Jejeje...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo cero  
"Del Elíseo al Olimpo... Ahora estamos ante Zeus"  
Lugar: El Elíseo...   
Tiempo: Poco antes de que termine la batalla final contra Hades...  
  
-Hades ataca furiosamente a Atenea, quien viste su armadura, pero aun asi, su poder es insuficiente y Hades consigue hacerla caer, ante la mirada de los Caballeros-  
  
Hades: -Amenazando a Atenea con su espada- Esta conversación es innecesaria... Si tanto amas a los mortales... ¡¡¡Morirás por ellos!!!   
Seiya: Sa... ¡¡¡Saori!!!... ò.ó -Seiya reacciona para proteger a Atenea, y lanza su golpe hacia Hades, enviandolo contra una columna, sin embargo la espada de Hades se ha incrustado en el pecho de Seiya, quien cae en brazos de Atenea-   
  
Atenea: -LLorando- ¡Seiya tienes que aguantar!, tu hermana te espera en la Tierra... ¡SEIYAAA!, ¡No mueras!, ¡Tu no puedes morir!, ¡Vive por aquellos que te aman!... Por favor... ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAA!...   
  
Ikki y Hyoga: El Cosmos de Seiya...   
Shiryu y Shun: ¡¡¡Ha desaparecido!!!   
  
-Seiya esta en un lugar oscuro, silencioso, entonces se da cuenta de que no porta su armadura-  
Seiya: ¿Saori?... ¿Amigos?... ¿Donde estoy?... ¿Que sucede?... ¡Hey!, ¿Que es... esa luz?...   
-Seiya se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacia la luz que ve a lo lejos, entonces Seiya escucha una voz-  
Voz: Pegaso, acércate... continúa avanzando...   
Seiya: ¿Quien eres?...   
Voz: Sigue mi voz y lo averiguarás, Caballero...  
Seiya: ... Ok...   
-Seiya llega hacia la luz, una luz blanca que lo ilumina todo, obligando a Seiya a cubrirse los ojos-  
Seiya: Aaahhh... ¿Que... ?...   
  
-La luz desaparece y Seiya ve que se encuentra en un gran salón, con guardias a su alrededor, mirandolo y hablando entre ellos mismos-  
  
Seiya: Oigan, ¿me pueden decir donde estoy?  
-Seiya escucha de nuevo la voz, una voz proveniente de una persona ante él, sentado en un trono-  
Zeus: Estas en el Olimpo, hogar de los dioses Griegos.  
Seiya: Entonces tu debes ser...   
-Un guardia golpea a Seiya y lo obliga a arrodillarse-  
Guardia: ¿Como te atreves a hablarle así al Señor Zeus?, eres un gusano...  
Zeus: Calma... Calma...   
Seiya: Digaselo a este tipo...  
Guardia: ... Yo... Lo siento Gran Zeus... -Hace una reberencia y se arrodilla ante Zeus-  
Seiya: Entonces... es cierto... ¡Eres Zeus en persona!...   
Zeus: ...  
  
-Mientras, la espada sale por si sola del cuerpo de Seiya y vuela hasta la mano de Hades-  
  
Hades: Seiya ha muerto por nada... Ha sido particularmente estúpido por correr hacia su muerte. -_-  
Atenea: -Mira fijamente a Hades- Hades, ¿conoces algo llamado Amor?   
Hades: ¿Que? -.-`  
Atenea: Desde el punto de vista de un dios, es posible que los humanos tengan una existencia estúpida. Pero los humanos, todos elloss, tienen lo que se llama Amor. Por este Amor, los humano pueden ser infinitamente considerados, ¡E infinitamente fuertes!. Aunque tu eres un dios, ¡¡No estas autorizado para castigarles porque no conoces el Amor!!  
Hades: No quiero seguir escuchandote... -Ataca a Saori- Te demostraré que el Amor no puede ayudar a nadie.   
  
-Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun se lanzan a proteger a su diosa-   
  
Hades: ¿Que?, ¿que es este Cosmos...?, Estos chicos... ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡Sus Cosmos me estan aplastando!   
Atenea: Es el Amor, Hades, el gigantesco poder que tienen los humanos!, ¡El poder del Amor hierve desde el origen de la vida!  
  
-Atenea lanza su cetro contra Hades, con la ayuda de los Cosmos de los cuatro Caballeros supervivientes, el cetro atraviesa a Hades-  
  
Atenea: ¡¡El poder del Amor no puede ser vencido por nada!!   
Ikki: Lo... ¡¡Lo hicimos!!   
Shiryu: Al fin... ¡¡Al fin vencimos a Hades!!   
Hyoga: ¿Lo has visto, Seiya?   
Shun: ¡Hemos ganado!   
  
Hades: No puedo creer... No puedo creer que me hayan vencido... Sin embargo todos ustedes moriran, ya que el Infierno y el Elíseo desapareceran conmigo... -Hades desaparece y el cetro de Atenea cae al suelo-   
  
-Los Caballeros se reunen en torno a Atenea, quien aun tiene el cuerpo de Seiya en su regazo-  
  
Hyoga: Atenea...   
Shun: Saori...   
Atenea: Todos... volveremos... a un mundo inundado de luz...   
  
-El Elíseo se está destruyendo alrededor de ellos, mientras que en el Santuario, el sol reaparece-  
  
Jabu: -Señala el cielo- ¡Miren!, ¡La luz del sol vuelve a brillar!   
Shaina: Seiya...   
  
-Mientras, Atenea y los cuatro caballeros aparecen en el mismo lugar en que está Seiya, y al verlo se sorprenden-  
  
Shun: Se... Seiya!!   
Hyoga: Seiya?   
Seiya: Amigos!!   
  
-Todos corren hacia Seiya y lo abrazan-  
  
Seiya: -Ve a Atenea y sonrie- Saori...   
Atenea: -Abraza a Seiya con lagrimas en los ojos- Seiya...  
Seiya: -La abraza suavemente- Atenea...   
  
-Shiryu y Hyoga observan alrededor-   
  
Shiryu: ¿Que lugar es este?   
Hyoga: Estamos muertos, o no?   
Ikki: Este es el Olimpo... No es asi?...   
Atenea: -Se aparta de Seiya- El Olimpo...   
Seiya: Saori...   
  
-Atenea camina en silencio hacia la persona en el trono, a pesar de que ella no lo había visto nunca, sabe quién es él... Zeus, su Padre... Rey de todos los dioses...-  
  
Zeus: Atenea, Hija mía... -Se pone de pie y avanza hacia ella-   
  
-Todos los Caballeros observan en silencio-   
  
Zeus: -LLega hasta ella, y le toma las manos- Bienvenida al Olimpo, Atenea, tu hogar de ahora en adelante...  
Atenea: Pero... Padre...   
Zeus: -Observa fijamente a Seiya y los demas- Arrestenlos a todos...   
  
Seiya: ¿Arrestarnos?...   
  
-Seiya y los demas Caballeros son rodeados por los Guardias, quienes les apuntan con unas extrañas lanzas-  
  
Atenea: Padre... ¿Que hace?...   
Seiya: ... Por... ¿Porque?... ¡Sa... Saori!... ¡Ateneaaaa!   
  
Continuará...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este es el tercer Fanfic que escribo, este lo pienso hacer de varias partes, pero no se cuantas. jejeje n.nU   
Ojalá les guste, y como siempre, reviews o mails a kashi_arwen@hotmail.com 


End file.
